


Slap Or Kiss

by pocketfullofgay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU where Charlie and Kevin didn't die, Castiel/Dean Winchester One Shot, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Valentine's Day Fluff, just cause I love those two, not for plot reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 19:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13688733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketfullofgay/pseuds/pocketfullofgay
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and Sam decided it would be nice to celebrate the holiday. What Dean didn't know is that it would include childish games such as a modified spin the bottle. Who will he slap? Who will he kiss? And will he and Cas ever resolve their sexual tension?





	Slap Or Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't made much recently, but I decided I might as well make a quick fic since today is all about love. Sorry I'm posting this so late; I haven't had much free time or motivation, and if I did, it was dedicated towards art competitions that are coming up.  
> All things aside, I know this sin't much, but I hope you enjoy!!

“The rules of the game are simple: spin the bottle, and whoever it lands on gets to either kiss or slap you.”

Dean sat in the living room of the bunker, sitting in a circle with his friends and not completely sure when they had all decided to play a game. He assumed it was during dinner, which Sam had arranged for them to meet. Them meaning him, Sam, Castiel, Charlie, Kevin, Jodie, Claire, and Alex. You see, this year, Sam had made it clear that he wanted to make a regular habit of “celebrating normal holidays, like most people do”. It started with this past Thanksgiving and spread to Christmas, New Year’s Eve, and New Year’s Day. (He was also already planning an Easter brunch.) So, here they were, on Valentine’s Day, about to play a silly game Alex had suggested, one which she probably learned while at party.

“That seems easy enough,” Kevin piped up, “but is there actually any point to it?” Dean’s head snapped up, his train of thought broken by the comment, which he had been wondering himself.

Claire sighed and rolled her eyes. “Duh. So we can watch one another get embarrassed,” she stated matter-of-factly.

“And so we can show a little bit of love,” Jodie interjected, casting a glance at the girl. “That’s what this holiday is all about, right?”

Dean watched as Charlie and Sam both frowned in unison.

“Technically, it originally celebrated Saint Valentine.”

“And then it was completely ruined by commercialism.”

This time it was Alex’s turn to scowl. “Anyways, as I was going to say before I was so rudely interrupted, there are a few more rules you all need to know before we start. First off, you don’t get to pick whether you slap or kiss the other person; that job is left to the rest of us in the circle.” A groan emerged from the group. “That leads me to the next rule,” she continued, “once you spin, you must exit the room. After we vote, we’ll let you know you can come back in. Now, if we’re all ready, may I please have the bottle, Dean?”

The man huffed, took one final swig from his bear, and handed it across the circle.

\---

“Anybody want to start?”

Charlie’s hand shot straight up into the air as she shouted, “Ooh, me!” The bottle was then passed once more for her to spin. As it did so, Dean could see everyone intently watching its every move. Even Cas, who had yet to speak up that evening, had his eyes glued to the rotating object. A few seconds later, it stopped, stuck between Kevin and Sam. The two looked at each other, silently debating who would claim victim to the game. Finally, Sam spoke up.

“Okay Charlie, time for you to leave so they can decide what to do with us.”

The redhead squealed as she got up and quickly hustled out the door. “Can’t wait to find out!” she called over her shoulder.

“All in favor of slap?” Alex asked, taking charge. All except Jodie raised their hands. “Slap it is.”

“Oh, come on guys,” Jodie sighed. “I thought you all would be a bit more loving today.”

Dean spoke up. “Sorry, Jodie, but Charlie is like a sister to us. Kissing would be a bit, well, weird to say the least.”

“And who doesn’t love the emotional turmoil of having to hurt the ones you love,” added Claire sarcastically.

“Ha, ha, very funny,” Dean shot back. “Charlie! We’re ready for you!”

As fast as she had exited, Charlie returned to the circle. “So, Sam. What’s the verdict?” Hesitantly, the tall man rose to his feet and walked over to his friend. After a few moments of internal debate, he lightly hit her across her cheek, cringing as he did so.

“Sorry,” Sam said. “It was their decision.”

“Ah, it didn’t hurt,” she said nonchalantly. “Besides, I almost expected more from a renowned hunter such as yourself!” With that, Charlie punched him in the shoulder, and the two sat down.

“I believe it is your turn,” stated Jodie as she nudged Sam the bottle with her foot. He nodded a thanks before spinning it. Once it settled down, it was revealed to be pointing in Dean’s direction.

“Oh, Chuck… why?!” 

The others laughed. “Plot twist!” shouted Kevin.

Dean could see his brother’s cheeks flushing from all the attention. “Sammy, you good?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” he replied, although he didn’t seem too confident. “I’ll head out now.” He went to quickly get up but instead fell. After floundering around, he was able to leave.

“Just to put it out there, I wholeheartedly support them kissing.”

Jodie nodded. “I agree with Charlie.”

“No, no. Dean should slap Sam,” Claire demanded.

“Slap,” said Alex.

Kevin held up his finger to stop her. “Kiss.”

“If I have a say, I would prefer not to smooch my brother.”

Jodie hushed all of them. “Okay, that’s three for kiss and three for slap.” She squinted, surveying each person individually. “Cas, you haven’t said anything yet. Your vote decides it.” 

The angel seemed shocked to hear his name. “Um… slap.”

Claire and Alex cheered over their victory, high-fiving each other. 

\---

Soon enough, Sam was back in the room. “The party has decided, Sammy. I’m sorry, but I am being forced to do this.” Dean took pleasure in watching the color drain from his brother’s face as his hand connected with Sam’s ass. The older of the two shrugged as he walked away. “It was better than your face.”

“No it was not!” the younger retorted, mouth agape. “H-how was that better?!”

“Didn’t hurt as much as the face would have,” Dean stated as he plopped himself back on the ground. Since he had nothing else to say, Sam followed suit. “Now it’s my turn to spin!” As he released the bottle, Dean felt himself getting nervous. Way more nervous than anyone should over a stupid game. What’s the worst that could happen? Right? His body could disagree. It seemed that as the bottle lost speed, his heart rate seemed to be gaining it. Before he knew it, the spinning stopped. It had landed directly on Castiel.

Blue eyes raised to meet green, neither able to speak.

“Even bigger plot twist!” Kevin announced, breaking whatever silence might have been there.

Dean paused, brain still processing this information. Cas, his best friend, was either going to slap him or, dare he even think it, kiss him. Now, Dean wouldn’t deny that his feelings for Cas were complicated. They had been through hell and back together, and while Dean could admit he had a deep connection with the angel, he wasn’t sure if those feelings were mutual. Hell, he didn’t even know if those feelings were what he thought they were. For now, he was happy to at least be by his side.

Charlie’s voice finally roused the hunter from his thoughts. “C’mon Dean, shoo! We need to vote!” She nudged him to emphasize her point.

“Uh, yeah. Right. Sorry.” In a short time, Dean’s feet had carried him away and out the door.

\---

Waiting proved to be the hardest part. Even with a wall between him and the others, Dean made out fragments of sentences. Ear pressed against it, he could hear, “... profound bond… right moment… Cas, what do you… we agree… ready?” Then, a loud call summoned him back into the living room. In the center was Castiel, waiting.

“So buddy,” Dean started, his nerves rushing back at full force, “What did everyone decide?”

When he had first entered, Cas’ eyes had been towards the ground, but now he stared straight at Dean. With only a fraction of a second’s worth of delay, his hands grabbed at the sides of Dean’s face. Soft lips smashed into his own, haphazard yet passionate. Instantly, Dean could feel the heat of his blush spreading. Even against all hopes, he couldn’t believe this would be the outcome. But Cas was kissing him, still kissing him. If he was going to be given this chance, then by Chuck, he was going to take it. Slowly, Dean moved his hands to cup the other man’s face as well. Experimenting, he swiped his tongue over where their lips touched and was met with a small gasp. 

Before they could really get into it, however, someone from the circle coughed.

“As much as we love that you both have gotten over your unresolved sexual tension, we have a game to continue,” Sam cut in.

It finally hit Dean how long they must have been kissing. That in itself was embarrassing, but ‘unresolved sexual tension’? If Dean’s brain wasn’t mush, he would have totally given Sam a piece of his mind. Instead, he just sat down.

\---

The rest of the evening was occupied with laughter and light-hearted banter. They only played a couple more rounds of Alex’s game, but Charlie forced them to watch a romcom afterwards. At one point even, Jodie went back the kitchen to grab an array of chocolates she had brought with her. 

“You know, it’s better to buy these the day after Valentine’s. They’re basically nothing,” Claire had told them.

Halfway through the movie, Kevin started yawning. No one could blame him. It was past eleven o’clock and the couch was fairly comfortable, especially with the pile of blankets they brought over. “I think I might hit the hay. I had a great time with you all tonight.”

One by one, each person made their way to a room (Jodie and the girls planned to drive back the next morning). Currently, the only ones left were Dean and Castiel. They were sharing a large blanket, Cas’ head resting casually on Dean’s shoulder. The movie finished a little bit ago, but Castiel nodded off while still on Dean, and the hunter didn’t have the heart to move him. In all honesty, the dim lighting and warmth was very calming, so much so he predicted it wouldn’t take long until he himself was asleep. As he struggled to keep his eyes open, Dean pondered the crazy events of that day. But seeing Cas peacefully nuzzled against him, he wouldn’t have changed anything about it. Maybe the game wasn’t so ridiculous after all.


End file.
